We meet again
by LaurielS
Summary: Chapter 2: As they led the people of Rohan to Helm's Deep, they were met with a pack of warg scouts. Fighting hard to kill the wargs upon them, no one realises that Aragorn is in trouble… This chapter is set in TTT and speaks of the friendship between Legolas and Aragorn and contains scenes from the movie as the basis for this chapter, thus it is more movie- than canon- related.
1. Chapter 1

**We meet again**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of anything, just the story idea.

Author's note: This story is mostly based on the movie (with inputs from my imagination) and is not really that canon related. It is my first story featuring Legolas and I hope you would enjoy it! Reviews and comments are, as usual, welcomed J

Here's the story:

**We meet again**

An elf, travelling solitarily, could be seen riding hastily on horseback, his golden tresses flowing gently in the wind. He stopped suddenly, as if trying to remember something, and looked around, as if trying to look for certain signs of inhabitants. Then his eyes caught sight of a few footprints here and there and finally some interesting stones with signs that are most certainly familiar to him, for he beamed when he saw them, and headed towards the direction indicated by the stones.

Not long after, the elf could be seen passing through the gates of Rivendell, admiring the perfect scenery of Rivendell, unchanged throughout the years, well-protected by her Lord, Lord Elrond. As he dismounted, a well clad elf, clearly one of Elrond's household, came towards him.

"Welcome to Rivendell. You must be the young prince Legolas," greeted the elf.

"Yes," the visiting elf smiled, "I am Legolas. And I come with tidings from Mirkwood."

* * *

Legolas wandered along the familiar corridors, smiling as memories flooded into him. He remembered the days when he was still young, when he first came here and met the twins. He remembered how much fun they had, and how much trouble they caused here in Imladris and then in Greenwood, when the twins came visiting. And when the world started to change, he remembered coming here on a mission by the orders of his father, for he was now old enough to discuss about matters pertaining to Greenwood's survival. And it was then when he first met the little boy.

Estel.

He wondered if the child still remembered him. They last met many years ago, when the child was still young, though in standards of Men he would be considered to be almost of maturity. He wondered if, though the child had the blood of the Numenoreans, he would still remember him, or would his memory fail like most men's…

He wandered into the gardens, taking in every sight and every sign of life which radiated in the gardens. He could see the butterflies dancing merrily, and he knew the trees had some sort of secret which they were keeping from the elven prince.

Legolas was curious, and as the trees beckoned him to the middle of the garden, he followed.

On a little swing which young Estel always played on sat a man, reading a book quietly by himself. He was dressed in the colours of Elrond's household, and though all signs of childishness were gone from his features, there was still an unmistakeable twinkle in his eye that spoke of mischief.

Just then, the man turned from his book and saw the elven prince.

There was silence for a while as the two looked at each other, both not saying a word. Suddenly, at the same time, they walked stately towards each other, met in the middle of the pavement and embraced, just as they did many years ago when they last saw each other, and just as they did many years ago when they first saw each other.

"Estel…you have grown…" started the prince as they parted their embrace.

"I have grown older, but you, Legolas, you remain young," said the man.

"It is hard to see you as a grown man, Estel, when I have seen you as a child and have experienced your immaturity…"

The man laughed at his words, a short laugh that reverberated through the gardens. The elf took the opportunity to take a better look at the man in front of him.

The once young immature features of the child Estel he once knew of were completely gone and were instead replaced by maturity and experience of the world outside. Dressed in the colours of Elrond's household, the man looked also fit to be a prince himself, kingly, stately, very presentable. His eyes, though still having that mischievous twinkle, were also soft, and yet can be piercing at times. He saw resilience, patience and leadership in the man, and he also saw love.

"How is Arwen?"

And then he saw many emotions fluttering through the man's eyes as he remembered many memories that were yet unknown to the prince. He saw the deep love he had for Arwen, and yet, the eyes suddenly spoke of separation, and then to confusion and finally resting on tranquillity.

"She is fine," he answered, lips quivering slightly, "but…I will have her sail to Valinor…"

"You know she would not, Estel…"

At that, the man suddenly became silent and reserved, and Legolas knew he had not yet sorted out his thoughts on this matter and will still take a long time to sort out the matters of the heart. At this, Legolas gave a sigh and changed the topic.

"Have you thought of returning to Gondor?"

"No…" the man turned and looked at the stately and beautiful building behind him that still spoke of life, and then to the swing behind him that spoke of many memories in Rivendell, "I feel like I will always belong to Rivendell. Gondor… I feel yet not much attachment to Gondor."

"Aragorn," called Legolas, saying the man's true name for the first time, "Gondor needs her king."

At this, the man heaved a sigh and walked towards the swing, with Legolas by his side.

"Why is it so hard to grow up, Legolas? Sometimes I really wish that I was a child again, when I had no worries past handling tomorrow's homework."

The elven prince snickered as he remembered how young Estel was always asking him to help him with his homework and answered,"Estel, we all grow up. No one can remain a child forever. You are still young, Estel, and you have the time and energy to sort things out."

"I know, Legolas. It's just…so hard sometimes. All the expectations…"

Legolas understood immediately what the man was saying. It had, after all, been the same with him, and though he was not the first heir to the Mirkwood throne, he, as a prince, was looked upon by his citizens and he had once felt the sudden increase in expectations so much to bear that he had wanted to just hide from the world for a while. It would take time adjusting to all this, but he knew Estel would succeed, just as he did.

And when he does, thought Legolas, he will be Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor.

But now…thought Legolas, the man needs some fun. He has been too serious for far too long.

At that thought, Legolas headed for the pool in the garden with Aragorn by his side.

"Well Estel, sometimes it is good to take a break for a while and do what you want…" With that, he pushed the man into the water, and as the man emerged out of the pool, spluttering, soaked and looking all clumsy and messy, Legolas laughed.

"I finally got you again! After so many years! I thought you would never walk near the pond again ever since I pushed you in when you were a child."

The man stared wide eyed at the elf in front of him who was laughing so hard that his princely aura was all gone, leaving only Legolas, the Legolas he once knew of. At this, the man's mood lightened up tremendously and he tugged at the end of the prince's clothes, which caused the elf to also fall into the pool.

As Legolas emerged, his hair also all out of place, Estel laughed merrily and splashed more water into Legolas' face before climbing out of the pool to sun himself dry. Legolas followed immediately, but not forgetting to take a handful of water to splash onto the man's face when he got onto land and lay himself next to the man, taking in the sun's rays and breathing in the cool air.

"Thank you, Legolas. That was fun," said the man, as he stared at the pool which had once more reclaimed its peace.

"My pleasure, Estel. My pleasure," smiled the prince, and they both knew that the Estel and Legolas of old were back again.

-The End-

I'm considering whether or not to write another chapter, this time maybe after the brief disappearance of Aragorn? Or maybe at the crowning ceremony...comments, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**We meet again**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just my ideas.

Author's Note: Just realised that I haven't updated this for a while, and thank you for reading this story! Here's the next chapter of this, well, series of short stories inspired from scenes from the movie, and I hope you would enjoy this chapter. Oh, and spoilers ahead.

Reviews and comments are, as usual, welcomed.

**Chapter 2** (the scene in the Two Towers where when the people of Rohan were making for Helm's Deep, they were met with a pack of warg scouts)

_Aragorn fought with the orc and managed to mortally wound him—but not before the orc tied his hand to the warg and smacked the warg to make it gallop towards the cliff._

_With Aragorn bound to it._

"He's dead!"

"He took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie."

But the Evenstar…was in the orc's hand.

Legolas took the Evenstar slowly and carefully. The Evenstar jewel lay on his palm, clean, white, and pristine.

Aragorn would never have let go of this jewel, so precious it was to him.

He remembered Aragorn's words from long ago:

"I will carry the Evenstar with me, even when I am dead."

Legolas ran to the cliff and stared down.

Aragorn, his best friend, their leader, had fallen down this cliff, high, full of jagged stones, and a fast flowing river beneath. Anyone can see that Aragorn's chances of survival was slim, perhaps even zero.

"Leave the dead."

Aragorn will not die! Many times had he been gravely injured, and yet he always manages to recover and live on... Aragorn cannot…

No…

Legolas would have wished to search for Aragorn thoroughly near the river, but knew that he had to leave. His friend, dead or alive, would not have wished to see him endanger the people of Rohan for him. The scouts have come, and if they do not leave soon, armies of orcs would soon be upon them.

Legolas took one last look down the cliff before turning back, a tear silently falling onto the ground beneath him.

Aragorn, don't be dead. For your friends, for Gondor, for Arwen, don't be dead.

* * *

For the next few days, Legolas tried to do his best for the people of Rohan and tried to channel his energy to helping them, for he knew that they would need it. Rumours that Aragorn is dead have now spread throughout the city and many grieved for him, for he had been a great ally for Rohan. At the start, Legolas tried not to believe them, but it seemed now that they could be right. Aragorn's chances of being alive are slimming day by day.

Yet every day, at dawn and at dusk, he would still continue to wait near the gates of the city, waiting and hoping that his friend would arrive, and then leaving and telling himself that Aragorn would arrive the next day. Hope might fade, but it would not be extinguished before he sees for his own eyes that Aragorn is dead. He knew Aragorn since Aragorn was a small child. The Aragorn he knew would not give up on life so easily, and especially when he still had Arwen to think of.

And then—

It was a very normal afternoon. He was at the castle just walking around and talking to the people when something seemed to have caused a commotion within the gates of the city. He heard some cries of "you're alive!" and he saw that a crowd had gathered in the centre of the city. He saw Gimli frantically rushing past and into the crowd, mumbling to himself that he "must see him". He heard Gimli's happy cries and knew that it must be him.

Aragorn, it must be Aragorn!

He knew that he would not be dead!

As Legolas stood outside the doors to the king's halls, he saw him.

Aragorn.

Bedraggled, dirty, injured, rushing towards the city seemingly carrying some important news for king as if there had been no fight, no tumbling down the cliff, and nothing terrible had just happened to him, was Aragorn.

So typical of him.

Legolas remembered how, when Aragorn was still young, he would always try to appear normal, as if nothing terrible had happened, even when he was injured. As Estel grew older, he had somehow managed to hone this ability of his, and he could hide his injuries so well that sometimes even Elrond would be deceived.

Of course, Elrond, being Elrond, always had other ways of finding out, such as drugging Aragorn the night he return from whatever adventures he had before checking on him himself.

And now, Aragorn, long thought to be dead, was standing in front of him, as if it was just any other day in Rivendell.

As usual.

But, Legolas thought to himself, he was expecting Aragorn to turn up, and in this manner. There was always something in him telling him that Aragorn was not dead, and that he would come back one day. He carried the Evenstar jewel with him daily, wherever he went, because he believed that Aragorn would arrive in Helm's Deep any time, and he would be able to return the jewel he had been safekeeping for his friend all this while.

"You're late," was all Legolas said to Aragorn when he saw him, as if it was any other usual day, as if it was very normal for Aragorn to be alive after being 'dead' for so many hours. And of course, not forgetting the very typical sentence the whole of Elrond's household (and himself) was used to saying whenever Aragorn appeared in Rivendell after his adventures:

"You look terrible."

At this, Aragorn grinned and put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Legolas smiled and took out the Evenstar jewel and handed it to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at the Evenstar and handled it lovingly. The Evenstar, the jewel from his beloved, the jewel reminding him of all the times with Arwen, the jewel that represented both his and Arwen's love for each other, was back to him again.

"Thank you."

Thank you, Legolas, for keeping this safe for me.

-Next chapter to be uploaded-


End file.
